Min Ros
by Dark-Angel-Kyo
Summary: Yomi får besök där han aldrig trode någon skulle hitta honom


Min Ros

* * *

Yomi hade sett många vackra blommor i sina dagar men de vackraste blommorna är nog de som blommar i hans hemliga trädgård som ingen vet om var den ligger. Den ligger djupt inne i skogen bredvid en varm källa,

för om han vill ta ett avslappnande bad innan han måste gå tillbaka, som ligger långt bort från hans och de andras tillhåll, men ingen brydde sig någonsin om att gå in hit, inte för att någon bryr om området.

Yomi har sätt över sina vackra växter sen dom var små frön men hans käraste av dem alla är nog hans vackra rosor med sina blod röda och silkets mjuka kroon blad med den där söta doften som gör att man bara inte kan få nog.

Busken de växer på har fylliga gröna blad som visar hur bra den trivs i hans trädgård, taggarna sticker honom inte det är som om de vet att han aldrig skulle vilja skada den utan att han är en vän.

Yomi brukar sitta här och se hur hans vänner växer och gror sig allt vackrare för dag som går när han har tid. Så fort som han får tid kommer han hit för att tänka 'det är så lugnt här' det är så skönt att

komma iväg från all stress och bara koppla av inget jobb som måste bli gjort bara lugn och ro här med sina växter som sällskap.

De andra grabbarna skulle bara skratta om de visste om att den kalla Yomi älskade att ta hand om växter när det var Yokos grej att ge liv till naturens växter som han föredrar att kalla det. Yoko har det i blodet att ta hand om alla

slags växter, medan han fann frid i att ha något som han kunde ta hand om och som behövde honom, dessutom om man är tillräckligt länge med den där räven till trädgårdsmästare så blockar man ju upp en sak eller två.

Det är bara när de var klara med ett av sina jobb som Yoko kallar dem som han kunde gå hit och njuta av lugnet. Egentligen det ända han kunde göra efter olyckan var att skaffa tillräckligt med information så att de andra kunde

klara av att göra sina jobb utan missöden trots att han fortfarande kunde försvara sig mot fiender så var det inte mycket han kunde göra.

Han såg ofta fram i mot att få komma bort ifrån allt och njuta av alla färgglada blommor och sköna dofter men nu när han var blind fanns bara minnen och dofterna kvar att lugna hans nerver från nattens jobb. Trots att han inte

längre kan se så vet han vart allt är vilken blomma som är var och vad den behöver för att överleva med åren som han har tagit hand om sina växter har ett sorts band vuxit fram mellan dem som har hjälpt honom att

förstå att han kan se med hjälp av hans andra sinnen.

Hur svårt det än var i början har han lärt sig att hans hörsel och luktsinne är de två som han nu förlitar sig mest på för sin överlevnads skuld. Han har upptäckt att även utan sina ögon så kan han ändå göra sitt jobb till en stor

chock för de andra i gruppen.

Åter igen var en på väg till sin trädgård när han hörde en kvinnas röst säga

"Vilka vackra blommor."

Det fick honom att stanna till en kvinna hade hittat hans trädgård vad skulle han göra, skulle han gå och säga till henne att det var hans trädgård och att hon inte fick vara här, han bestämde sig för att vissa sig och få svar på

några frågor.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Å, förlåt jag visste inte att de här blommorna tillhörde någon."

Var det svar han fick.

"Det här är min trädgård, hur hittade du den?"

"Jag kom bort från mina vänner av misstag så råkade jag hitta din trädgård, det var inte meningen att störa dig men jag kunde inte låta bli att beundra de vackra blommorna"

Vem var den här flickan hon verkar inte ljuga så han fick utgå från att hon talade sanningen.

"Och hur lyckades du med att tappa bort dina vänner som om jag får fråga."

"Jag stannade för att kolla på en sak och när jag vände mig om var de borta."

"Suck, vart var ni på väg egentligen."

"Mot väst vi skulle hälsa på en vän du kanske har fört om honom, Sesshomaru."

"Ja, jag har hört om honom men jag visste inte att han hade några vänner."

"Det är mest mig han ser som en vän för att jag hjälpte honom med en grej."

"Vilka är de andra som du hade sällskap av egentligen."

"Sesshomarus halvbror Inuyasha, Miroku ett pero till munk, min systers figurer Sango, hennes katt Kiara och Shippo som är som en son för mig."

"Ni är en konstig blandning om du frågar mig."

"Jag vet vi får höra det ganska ofta av folk vi passerar."

"Hm… jag förstår det."

"Öh… ursäkta mig men jag fick aldrig ditt namn mitt är Kagome."

"Yomi."

Hon var inte som de andra kvinnorna som han hade träffat hon var annorlunda från andra på ett sätt han inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på. Det var något med sättet hon pratade på hur hennes röst nästan smekte honom

hur hennes doft omfamnade hans kropp, rosor, hon luktade som rosor.

.

.

DAK / / Jag ska försöka få den på Engelska längre fram so bär med mig

ett tag och berätta vad du tycker om den


End file.
